(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submarine mast antenna system and more particularly, to a control device for controlling the submarine antennas, monitoring a variety of sensors and providing control signals to electromechanical devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a submarine has an antenna mast proximate but outside its pressure hull. The antenna mast has several antennas mounted thereon. Numerous electromechanical components such as servomotors and relays are positioned inside the antenna mast. Currently, the antennas have antenna control units (ACUs) for electromechanical control of tuning, pre-amplification, and band selection settings. An electromechanical synchro-resolver, light bulb, or other indicator is positioned inside the submarine to monitor and provide feedback for the antenna and components mounted in the antenna mast. This ACU is a bulky, expensive, and heavy electromechanical device that requires manual activation of buttons and switches to operate it.
There is a need for a device and system that consolidates the indicators and manual activation buttons and switches of the ACU to a single computer terminal. Further, there is a need for a device and system that controls the various functions of the antenna mast components. Finally, there is a need for a solid-state electronic control unit that has improved functionality and is simpler to use.